


Promises You Could Never Have Kept

by greeneyesandthesunrise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyesandthesunrise/pseuds/greeneyesandthesunrise
Summary: Sometimes, when all has gone awry, all you can find it in yourself to say is "I told you so."





	Promises You Could Never Have Kept

_ “No. I swear My Lady, I’ll never willingly fight against you.” _ The memory had echoes in her ear as she ducked under the hand fizzling with destruction as it lunged for her earrings.  _ “You would if you thought it was the right thing to do.” _

 

_ “I will always have your back, Ladybug! You just have to call my name and I’m there for you!” _ His childish declaration made her heart squeeze as she heaved heavy breaths, unable to speak, much less to call out to him.  _ “You can’t possibly hear me every time I call you, chatton.” _

 

_ “I could never harm you, Buginette.”  _ The sincerity in his eyes was just as intense then as the hatred in them is now.  _ “The things people can do under the right circumstances… they would shock you.” _

 

_ “I’ll always be by your side, and on your side, Marinette.”  _ The way he had said her name then made her hot, dizzy, and excited. Now, it ran cold shivers down her spine.  _ “You shouldn’t make statements you can’t guarantee, Adrien.” _

 

As she pulled the ring from his finger, her hands shaking as she reminded herself he was only unconscious, she held her breath. She watched the suit bubble away to reveal the broken boy underneath. Forcing herself to her feet. she staggered away. She hadn’t made it very far when he stirred. “M… M’la… Marinette..?” He sounded… lost. She braced herself and looked back over her shoulder at him. “.... I told you so.”

She readied her yo-yo and zipped away, the black cat ring and kwami once again in safe hands.


End file.
